


【盾冬】装A指南·2

by Gloria___L



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria___L/pseuds/Gloria___L
Summary: 莫名其妙被屏蔽





	【盾冬】装A指南·2

**Author's Note:**

> 莫名其妙被屏蔽

我又来沙雕了

OOC 没脑文

————————

04

冻了七十年一觉醒来的史蒂夫不知道怎么回事自己的性别就成了个问号。

他是个alpha这事儿多明显。

当Tony Stark在他提起这件事儿时向他投来了诧异的目光。

队长你知道吗，我们都以为你是omega，Tony如是说到，毕竟你的翘臀和你的奶子。

可我这么壮，我明明…史蒂夫委屈。

emmm，Tony答道，你看看你豆芽菜的时候，明显一金发公主omega，而且我们都以为那是为了彰显美国精神，特地给你伪造的假档案，说你是alpha。

史蒂夫想打人。

因为他真的是alpha，即便在他豆芽菜的时候，他也是一个alpha，一个发育不良的alpha。

但无所谓，Tony耸了耸肩，所有人都觉得你是omege，你就假装一下好了，娱乐大众吗，满足他们，娱乐致死，多好啊，别那么古板。

史蒂夫委屈。

史蒂夫想找自己的巴基哥哥，想要亲亲自己的巴基哥哥，想要让巴基哥哥哄一哄自己，安抚一下自己受伤的心灵。

可是巴基哥哥不在了。

于是，史蒂夫难过的打开了自己在复仇者联盟基地里的屋门，面无表情的瘫在床上，什么都不做。

别人问起他时，他只会冷漠的说：就算我什么都没有的时候，我还有巴基，可现在巴基都没了，我可活什么劲？

然后就被娜塔莎一巴掌胡起来，说，醒醒，出任务了，你都没死，跟你同时代的冬日战士还是我教官呢，我也没死，这保不齐你宝贝儿也没死，还获得了什么鬼畜超能力。

史蒂夫一想，对啊，那我不能瘫着了，我要去找我的巴基。

走！复仇者集结！他如此说到。

05

冬日战士终于见到了每天九头蛇工作员工们口中的美国队长。

哦，紧身衣猛男omega，他如是想到，端着自己的冲锋枪帅气的摆了个pose。

怪不得他们总想让我跟他搞在一起，够辣够带劲儿，哥就喜欢这样的。

九头蛇们一看冬哥这样心道大事不妙，搞不好他们的宝贝冬冬又要上电椅，做妈妈做爸爸的不忍心啊——

可是说时迟那时快，冬哥已经冲了上去。

玩蛋，九头蛇看着冬哥，美国队长可是货真价实的alpha——他们都知道——因为先前他们给自家宝贝洗脑的时候可是都听过为了抵挡痛苦，巴恩斯宝贝儿的胡言乱语，什么史蒂夫器大活好，能把他日的很爽。但又寻思这冬哥听了自己这么久的谗言，以为自己是日天日地的alpha并坚定的以为美国队长是个omega，这可咋整。

崽儿，妈妈/爸爸对不起你。

冬日战士也想不到美国队长，一个omega这么能打。

在他放倒了史蒂夫一次并以为一切都要结束的时候，史蒂夫又爬了起来，打了他个措手不及，顺便搞下了他的面具。

wtf？？？

大胸小美男自己居然还目瞪狗呆地喊了一句“鹿崽儿————”

谁特么是鹿崽儿，你才是鹿崽儿，你全家都是鹿崽儿。

这个omega怕不是脑子有毛病，冬哥想不明白，抓了抓自己的头发，却被大胸苦心一把抓住了手腕，说，宝贝儿你受苦了，我们回家家。

嗯？？？这又是什么走向？听说美国队长睡了70年，怕不是睡傻了，见到个alpha就要发情。

麻烦您不要随便在街上遇见个人就小猫小狗小鹿的叫好不好，咱可是正经alpha，不好瞎搞这口的！顺便！您能不能动手？说好的omega身轻体软易推倒呢？

06

结果冬日战士一脸懵逼的在美国队长的控制下腿软了。

妈的。美国队长会邪术！！！

—TBC—

鹿崽儿那块来自qq群和微信群里的姐妹发言。

我不行了好好笑

希望喜欢，前文见合集


End file.
